shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Preparations With June
Preparations With June is the name of a main quest in Chapter I of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place in the Falcon's Gorge. Story According to information from Emissary, Gizmo has settled in the outskirt of Dynasty with lots of shadow energy. June then suggests taking a shortcut through Falcon's Gorge in order to catch up to Gizmo. She then enquires the player whether they have used a crossbow before and offers to teach the player stating that Gizmo prefers only barehanded combat. Fight Info June tests the player's capability in this fight in order to prepare them to confront Gizmo. She can charge her shadow energy quickly, therefore June believes that this is a good way to train the player against Gizmo, which she expects as an opponent with lots of shadow energy. June also teaches the player about ranged weapon. Before the fight begins, the player is given a short tutorial on how to use and dodge ranged weapons. The player receives Wooden Crossbow, a Common ranged weapon to be used in this fight. The fight consists of one round only. The time frame for this fight is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat June before the timer ends; otherwise, they will lose the fight. Enemy Info *Name: June *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Eagle's Dive (Chain Knife) *Armor: Embroidered Suit (recolored) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Lotus Petals (Throwing Daggers) *Rule: Shadow Adept (Opponent has a shadow energy boost) Perk *'Cornered Cat ' June's damage increases when her health falls under 25%. Shadow Abilities *'Torrent ' Spins the chain knife vertically, charging up for a second, before throwing the chain knife forward and firing a forward horizontal blast of Shadow energy. *'Ricochet ' Charges up and throws a dagger to a designated area which quickly flies in many directions, rapidly hitting the player if they are in the path. Rewards Winning the fight unlocks the ranged weapons as well as reward the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players. *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 4 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Additionally, the players can keep the Wooden Crossbow used in this fight. Gallery Preparations with june (1).jpg Preparations with june (2).jpg Preparations with june (3).jpg Preparations with june (4).jpg Preparations with june (5).jpg Preparations with june (6).jpg Preparations with june (7).jpg Preparations with june (8).jpg Preparations with june (9).jpg Preparations with june (10).jpg Preparations with june (11).jpg Preparations with june (12).jpg Preparations with june (13).jpg Preparations with june (14).jpg Preparations with june (15).jpg Preparations with june (16).jpg|If player loses Preparations with june (17).jpg Preparations with june (18).jpg Preparations with june (19).jpg Preparations with june (20).jpg Preparations with june (21).jpg|If player wins Trivia * June is the first opponent with ranged weapons encountered in the game. * This is the first main quest to carry an additional rule. * Before the Chapter III update, June used to wield Weightened Nunchaku to fight the player instead. * Upon game release and prior the implementation of ranged weapons, June never mentioned the crossbow, nor was the fight set in Falcon's Gorge. Instead, the player trained with June in the Legionary Tent and the game continued as normal. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Legion